Junior
|place = 14/20 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 16 |season2 = SEGA All Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 4/16 |challenges2 = 11 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 36 |season3 = All-Stars |tribes3 = |place3 = 11/18 |challenges3 = 6 |votesagainst3 = 5 |days3 = 20 |season4 = Junior's Statistics |challenges4 = 21 |votesagainst4 = 15 |days4 = 72 |moneyearned4 = $36,000 }} Junior Walter is a human who appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Green Hill, Survivor: SEGA All Stars, and Survivor: All-Stars. He placed 14th, 4th, and 11th respectively. Despite his early exit on Green Hill, Junior became one of the most popular contestants to date, impressing viewers and readers with his kind nature, physical ability, and his easy going personality. Profile Name: Junior W. Tribe Designation: Moto Current Residence: Rock Springs, Wyoming Occupation: Translator Personal Claim to Fame: Getting married to my high school sweetheart. They say never marry your high school sweetheart, but I did, and I do not regret it. She is the love of my life, and we're the happiest couple in the world. Inspiration in Life: '''My wife, Brenda. She's a strong willed woman, and takes pride in her work. She's like me, wanting to help our people get acquainted with the English language and western culture. She's a brave woman. '''Hobbies: Spending time with family, traveling, and card games. Pet Peeves: People eating with their mouth open, slobs, and big messes. 3 Words to Describe You: Smart, helpful, and trustworthy. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ''' I want to test myself in every way I know how. I may not be entirely good with English right now, but I am learning, and I want to show I can do it. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: My friends and family tell me that I can win this game by being the kind man I am, so I believe them very much. 'Survivor: Green Hill' 'Survivor: SEGA All Stars' 'Survivor: All-Stars' Trivia *Junior was the oldest member on the Samba tribe. *Junior was the first ever contestant to become a returning player, primarily due to fan demand. *Junior is one of two players to be the only returning player on a season. The second one being Trevor. *Junior's older sister Evelyn appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Emerald Hill. *Junior shares a lot of similarities with Niko from Redemption Island, Virmire, and Destiny Isles. They both placed 14th, 11th, and 4th. They were the only 3-time contestants on their final season, and they both pulled the purple rock. *Junior was originally casted to be on Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains as a hero, but he turned it down due to no longer desiring to compete for a fourth time, as well as beginning to raise a family in his home country. *Junior was deemed the third Most Popular Player of Survivor: Green Hill. Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Returning Players Category:Green Hill Contestants Category:SEGA All Stars Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:SEGA All Stars Jury Members Category:Moto Tribe Category:Samba Tribe Category:Egg Tribe Category:Mogo Mogo Tribe Category:Recruits Category:Fan Favorite Players Category:Contestants who got the Purple Rock Category:14th Place Category:4th Place Category:11th Place